Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700)
Suyda, Leningrad Oblast, Russia |Baptism = |Death = Battle of Narva Narva, Estonia |Burial = |Father = |Mother = |Spouse = ? |Marriage = circa 1649 |Children = Georg Joakim von Rohr (1649-1649) Robert von Rohr (c1650-?) Lovisa von Rohr (c1652-?) Eleonora von Rohr (c1654-?) Alexander von Rohr (c1656-?) Carl Johan von Rohr (1657-1704) Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) ^ Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715) Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1684-1754) Beata von Rohr (1685-1690) Christina von Rhor (1691-1745) Babo Reinhold von Rohr (c1693-?) Arent Axel von Rohr (c1695-?) Bernhard von Rohr (c1697-?) |2nd Spouse = Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) |2nd Marriage = circa 1677 |3rd Spouse = Elisabeth Schulman (1666-1688) |3rd Marriage = 1687 |4th Spouse = Margaretha Rehbinder |4th Marriage = |Notes = ^ Ruuth and Näslund and Winblad line }} Captain Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700) of the Swedish Empire entered the Swedish Nobility on September 7, 1672 as family number 807. (b. February 2, 1626/1627; Swedish Ingria (today Sujda, Leningrad province, Russia) - d. November 20, 1700; during the Battle of Narva in Narva, Estonia) Name variations *Hans Christoffer von Rohr *Hans Christofer von Rohr *Hans Christopher von Rohr *Hans Christoper von Rohr Ancestry He was a descendant of Lieutenant Colonel Georg von Rohr (1550-1632); and Margareta von Fleeten (1599-1655), the daughter of Colonel Hans von Fleeten. The intervening generations are missing from the family history. There are some inconsistencies or errors with the dates for his birth, death and his marriage, and more work will have to be done on him. There are also problems with his parents and their births. Potential errors Perhaps a generation or two are missing between Georg von Rohr (1550-1632) and Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700). Possibly two people named Georg von Rohr from different generations are being conflated. There are also errors in the dates for his wife. All the errors come from online genealogies that appear to copy each other and pass on the errors. If Georg von Rohr (1550-1632) was the father, he would have been 77 years old at the birth of Hans Christoffer. It is also possible there was a Georg von Rohr (c1570-?) that was the son of Georg von Rohr (1550-1632). This theoretical Georg von Rohr (c1570-?) would be 57 years old at the birth of his son. A theoretical Georg von Rohr (c1600-?) would be 27 years old at the birth of Hans Christopher. It is also possible that at age 77 he married a 30 year old woman and had children. Parents He is listed as the son of Georg von Rohr (1550-1632). Marriage He was married at least three times. His first marriage would have been around 1675, since his first child was born in 1677. *Anna Catharina Cronman (1667-1685), the daughter of Joakim Cronman (1638-1703). She was 41 years younger then her husband if the record is correct. She would be just 11 years old when Han's first child was born so she cannot be his first wife. *Margaretha Rehbinder, the daughter of Hakenrichter (the rural judge) in Livonia, Henric Rehbinder. They may have married on February 2, 1690. *Elisabeth Schulman, the daughter of Lieutenant Colonel Otto Schulman. They married in 1697. Children He had up to 20 children, among them: *Lieutenant Colonel Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) who was the Commandant of the Dalarö fortress. He married Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) on February 04, 1699/1700 in Sweden. *Maria Elizabeth von Rohr (1679-1710) who died during the 1710-1713 plague of Sweden at age 29. *Sofia Anna von Rohr (1680-1686) who died as a youth. *Anna Catharina von Rohr (1682-1715). *Captain Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1684-1754) was a page at the Swedish embassy in Moscow in 1699, and later a captain for the Swedish Empire. He married Helena Catharina von Spandekow (1691-1748) on August 10, 1711, most likely in Klinov, Russia. Death He died November 20, 1700 during the Battle of Narva in Narva, Estonia. Estate Hans Christoffer was the last owner of the family manor of von Rohr in Svida (in Russian Суйда), which had been given to them by the governor of Swedish Ingria, Carl Carlsson Gyllenhielm (1574-1650), in 1619. Then the estate was presented by Russian emperor Peter the Great to Peter Apraksin. From Apraksin's heirs the manor was sold to General Abram Petrovich Gannibal (1696-1781) in 1759. It was in the manor that Nadezhda Osipovna Gannibal (1775-1836), the mother of Russian poet Alexander Pushkin, was born and was married. Today the estate "Suyda" memorializes Pushkin. Relationship Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700) was the eighth, great-grandfather of Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ). See also *Von Rohrs of Sweden External link *Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700) at Findagrave *Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1627-1700) at Wikidata *Von Rohr genealogy at Rootsweb *von Rohrs at the Swedish genealogy wiki References Documents File:Georg von Rohr (1550-1632) descendants.png|Georg von Rohr (1550-1632) descendants File:2000px-COA family se von Rohr.svg.png|Von Rohr arms File:VonRohr Sweden Arms.png|noble family number 807. Carl George Rohr and Hans Christopher von Rohr, Natural: September 7, 1679 Image:VonRohr-Joachim biography.png|Matrikel öfwer Swea rikes ridderskap och adel File:VonRohr 316.png|von Rohr genealogy Image:Rohr marriage 001a.gif|Marriage Category: Non-SMW people articles